This invention relates to an apparatus for supplying paste food sheets at a predetermined interval, in particular, to an apparatus for forming paste food material into a continuous sheet, severing the sheet into a plurality of segments and supplying the sheet segments or sheets at a predetermined interval.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 6-14832 discloses an apparatus for supplying food paste sheets at a predetermined interval, including a nozzle for shaping paste food into an elongated or continuous sheet, a first horizontal roller adapted to be rotated to receive the continuous sheet of food paste, cutter means for cutting the sheet received on the circumferential surface of the first roller at a predetermined interval, first peeler means for peeling off the cut sheet segments from the first roller, a second horizontal roller provided under the first roller and adapted to be rotated at a speed greater than that of the first roller to receive the sheet segments peeled from the first roller on the circumferential surface thereof in such a manner that the sheet segments are spaced from each other and second peeler means for peeling off the sheet segments from the second roller to supply them at a predetermined interval.
However, the apparatus stated above gives rise to a problem in that the sheet segments supplied on the circumferential surface of the second roller are prone to be displaced from their regular position, and thus it is difficult to supply them from the second roller at an accurate interval.